Patel Puro
by Itami Chocolate Soul
Summary: Himawari va a la tienda de Yuuko con un deseo un tanto extraño... ella desea un Patel Puro.


¿Un deseo...? Himawari Kunogi, el amor de mi vida, ¿tenía un deseo?

¿Cuál podría ser? A ella no le faltaba nada que pudiera desear, lo tenía todo. Una sonrisa hermosa, unos ojos resplandecientes, una figura perfecta, un cabello sedoso con aroma a limón... o al menos eso sería lo que las chicas normales desearían, ¿no? Mejorar su cuerpo o hacerse más bellas de alguna forma. Oh, cierto. Olvidé que nadie con deseos normales viene a esta tienda. Pequeño detalle.

Lo que Himawari-chan pidió me dejó perplejo. Ella pidió un "_pastel puro"_.

¿Qué es un pastel puro? No tengo la más remota idea. Aunque quise, no pude interpretar la amplia sonrisa de Yuuko-san. ¡Tantas veces la había mostrado y tantas me había desconcertado! Ésta era una de esas. Además, la expresión seria y firme de Himawari-chan ponía las cosas aún más difíciles. Se me hacía mucho más complicado descifrar lo que quería.

Tal vez un pastel puro era un tipo de postre. O quizás un pastel hecho por alguien especial. O podía ser un amuleto con un nombre bobo. ¡Agh! ¡Nada de eso tenía sentido! ¿Para qué querría ella un postre si yo podía hacerle miles? ¿Había alguna persona que realmente pudiera hacer un pastel puro? ¿De verdad existiría un amuleto con ese nombre? ¡Era ridículo!

Mientras discutían el precio a pagar, comencé a pensar el porqué de semejante deseo, y de paso el del extraño comportamiento de Himawari-chan. Me remonté a un par de días antes.

Era lunes, el sol resplandecía junto a su alegre sonrisa, pero como siempre había una nube por ahí que distraía mi atención, como lo era el idiota de Doumeki. Qué suerte que no lo tendría encima durante una semana. ¡Dios bendiga su estúpido club de arquería, que se iría a competir a no sé dónde! Analicé el día entero paso a paso y nada. Fue "normalidad pura".

Pasé a analizar el día de ayer. También fue normal, solamente que ella se veía un poco más seria. Digo, no es que no sonriera ni nada como eso, es solo que el tono de su voz se agravó un poco. Y... ahora comienzo a recordar que ese día, en el almuerzo recibió una llamada, otra cosa fuera de lo normal. Cuando colgó... cuando colgó recuerdo que se levantó sin decir palabra y se fue hacia el baño. Bueno, hay una explicación para eso, la naturaleza había llamado. ¿había algo de extraño en eso? ¡Por supuesto que no! En cuanto a la llamada telefónica... pudo ser cualquiera.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me distrajo, ¡Himawari-chan se estaba yendo y yo no me despedí de ella! ¡Qué descortés! Antes de que la puerta se cerrara logré tomarla del brazo y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Ella me miro y me mostró una sonrisa tan dulce que estuve a punto de derretirme. ¡¿Podía existir alguien más hermoso en el mundo?! Lo dudo mucho. Luego, se fue.

Pregunté a Yuuko varias veces sobre su deseo, pero me vino con la excusa de "_Debo mantener en privado el deseo de mi cliente. Si éste desea contártelo no voy a intervenir, pero por seguridad cerraré la boca_", y lo acompañó con una sonrisa burlona. A veces era muy irritante, sí que lo era.

Si ella no iba a decirme le preguntaría a Himawari-chan en persona. De seguro me lo dice, después de todo, somos mejores amigos.

En la tarde vinieron otros dos clientes más. Yuuko-san me tuvo muy ocupado todo ese día, ya que uno de los dos deseos precisaba una gran preparación y debíamos ir a un lugar extraño para conseguir los materiales necesarios para cumplirlo.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer me mandaron a casa. Pude oír a Maru y a Moro despidiéndome, pero en realidad estaba más concentrado en entender el deseo de Himawari-chan. Un pastel puro... ¿para qué rayos quería un pastel puro? Y en todo caso, ¿qué era? Esas preguntas resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, taladrando mi cerebro, haciéndome perder la razón. Cerré los ojos un momento y me sumí en las explicaciones razonables que mi mente había formulado para esa incógnita, teniendo como base, que el "pastel puro" era un amuleto. Ya que ningún ser consiente iría con Yuuko-san a pedir un postre como deseo.

Mis pensamientos se hicieron muy profundos, y comenzaron a tornarse rebuscados y laberínticos. De hecho, yo me había perdido en ellos y no entendía bien el camino que tomaban. Cuanto más complejos eran, más ilógicos se volvían.

Mis ojos se abrieron instantáneamente cuando mi mano se posó sobre un metal frío. Claramente estaba en la puerta de mi casa, pero me parecía extraño haber llegado tan rápido, pues caminaba muy lentamente. Además estaba el hecho de que mis ojos estaban cerrados, y que era bastante raro no haberme chocado con alguna persona. Miré la hora en mi reloj y pude notar que había pasado una hora desde que salí de la tienda. ¿Había tardado una hora en llegar aquí? Eso es imposible, la tienda de Yuuko-san queda a diez minutos de mi casa, ¿acaso caminé tan lentamente que extendí un viaje de diez minutos en uno de una hora? ¿Estaba tan interesado en encontrar una respuesta que no noté como el tiempo pasaba? Vaya, que extraño.

Entré a mi casa y preparé enseguida las cosas para el instituto del día siguiente. Luego, me recosté en el suelo a seguir pensando. Esta vez tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, pues eran las siete de la tarde. Más de tres horas tenía... supongo que será suficiente.

Esta vez estaba seguro de que no me distraería tanto, aunque si lo hiciera, al menos, ahora no tendría tiempo valioso que perder.

Desperté un largo rato después. Mi espalda estaba adolorida al igual que mi cuello. En ese momento consideré que quedarse en el suelo tanto tiempo no era una buena idea. Miré nuevamente mi reloj y me quedé pasmado al ver la hora, era medianoche. Lo peor de todo, era que mis recuerdos sobre el sueño eran simplemente una pantalla negra. ¡Qué injusto! ¡Tanto que me esforcé y para nada!

Volví a acostarme luego de comer un par de bolas de arroz, pero esta vez no pude pegar un ojo. Me quedé mirando hacia el techo, oyendo como el segundero del reloj se movía. Su sonido se hacía cada vez más estrepitoso. Para mi mala suerte comenzó a llover. Tuve que aguantar, además, el sonido frenético de la tormenta. Recordaba que había una gotera en mi casa , pero no recordaba donde, así que me quedé atento a ver donde caía la primera gota. Cuando una cayó sobre mi cabeza cuestioné seriamente mi nivel de inteligencia. Miré hacia arriba y otra gota de agua cayó en mi frente.

Como un rayo, al caer esta sobre mí, vino a mi mente un recuerdo del sueño que tuve durante esas cinco horas. Estaba sentado en un banco frente a la casa de Himawari-chan, solo. Entonces, ella salió de su casa, vestida como jamás la había visto. Un inusual vestido color crema que marcaba sus caderas, su cabello color chocolate recogido en una sola coleta y unos bellísimos zapatos. Se veía hermosa, pero iba con la cabeza gacha y su rostro estaba cubierto. Llevaba algunos girasoles en una de sus manos. Me quedé atontado mirándola pasar. Era una tarde gris, el sol no se veía por ningún lado, pero aún así ella brillaba como si hubiera uno. De la nada, apareció sentado a mi lado Haruka-san.

Me entretuve un rato hablando con él hasta que mi mente de desvió hacia el tema del deseo. Le pregunté si, de casualidad, tenía conocimiento de lo que era un pastel puro. Me dio una respuesta afirmativa e instantáneamente pasó a explicarme lo que era.

"_Pastel pure"_ o pastel puro era una flor. Un exótico espécimen que se podía hallar única y raramente en una selva americana específica -cuyo nombre no recuerdo-. Era, sin duda, una flor muy bella por lo que contó. También me informó que su aroma era inconfundible, que era una mezcla entre fragancias florares y frutales, con algunos cítricos, que hacían una combinación perfecta e inolvidable. Me dijo, además, que era muy codiciada por los floristas, pero rara vez llegaban a conseguirlas.

Entonces vino a mi mente un pensamiento que me sacó de ese recuerdo. Los padres de Himawari-chan tenían una florería, ¿sería por eso que ella la deseaba tanto? ¿Sólo para su negocio? Digo, es una flor que solamente nace al otro lado del mundo y que no siempre es encontrada, era obvio que ella no podía conseguirla, por lo cual le pidió ayuda a Yuuko-san como su último recurso. Pero, ¿tan importante era conseguirla?

Mientras me hacía todas esas preguntas, me dormí nuevamente.

Al día siguiente, me despertó una llamada a las cinco de la madrugada. Las que hablaban por el teléfono eran Maru y Moro, me pedían que vaya inmediatamente a la tienda. Acto seguido, Mokona dijo algo como "_O te apuras o te comen" _y luego me cortaron. Me vestí con la ropa del instituto a regañadientes. No tenía hambre, por lo que no desayune y salí para allá lo más rápido que pude. Mientras caminaba alcé mi vista hacia el cielo, estaba nublado, como en mi sueño.

¿Eso tendría algún significado?

Cuando estaba a unas cuadras de llegar, apareció un enorme espíritu de un ojo a mis espaldas. Tenía un color morado oscuro, era enorme y asqueroso, y su único e intimidante ojo color verde me miraba fijamente. Yo me quedé paralizado debido a su tamaño y forma. Entonces, se movió lentamente hacia mí, con un extraña expresión. Creo que estaba hambriento. No lo pensé dos veces y me eché a correr hacia la tienda. No fue una sorpresa que este casi me pisara los talones, ya que con su tamaño podía recorrer gran distancia en poco tiempo. Entendí a lo que se refería Mokona cuando me habló por el teléfono, no quería que esta clase de espíritus se percatara de mi presencia.

Llegué a la puerta y me lancé dentro para que el espíritu no me devorara. Delante de mi estaba Yuuko-san con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Avergonzado, me incorporé rápidamente y me sacudí el polvo. Ella extendió su mano hacia mí, en ella había un par de flores hermosas, de colores rosados y algunos tonos anaranjados y amarillentos. Deduje que eran _pastel pure_ gracias a su aroma. Era exactamente como me lo había descrito Haruka-san. Yuuko necesitaba que le alcanzara estas flores a Himawari-chan. Asentí en señal de aprobación, ella sonrió y me dio un amuleto. Tomé las flores y luego fui empujado por Maru y Moro fuera de la tienda. No había ningún espíritu cerca, gracias al objeto.

Caminé lentamente, aunque ya casi eran las seis, hora a la que Himawari-chan se despertaba habitualmente. Recorrí el camino observando el amuleto, este era una cinta color roja, con bordados en color oro y una moneda de plata atada en un extremo. Bastante simple para la magnitud que tenía, pero aún así era muy útil.

Llegué a su casa a eso de las seis y media.

Toqué la puerta y esperé un momento. Pasaron unos segundos y cuando se abrió, Himawari-chan estaba tan linda como siempre. Me saludó con un beso dulce. Aunque quería lanzarme a sus pies, no perdí ni un segundo y le di las flores. Ella se quedó observándolas unos minutos, fascinada. Sintió su fragancia, y pude ver como una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba formarse en su rostro. Esta, vino acompañada por un par de lágrimas.

Le pregunté preocupado por qué lloraba, y ella respondió que "_estaba tan feliz que no podía contener las lágrimas_". Me contó entonces que esta flor era, junto con los girasoles, la favorita de sus padres, y que por eso las había pedido. A las últimas palabras de esta explicación, su voz volvió a agravarse de repente.

Me miró con una mirada triste, que buscaba consuelo y me explicó, con la voz quebrada, que sus padres habían fallecido un par de días atrás a causa de un accidente, y que esta era la razón por la cual había estado rara últimamente. Me dijo que cuando la llamaron por teléfono el martes, le informaron sobre la defunción de estos, y que cuando se fue al baño fue a llorar. Me avisó también que no iba a ir a la escuela por un tiempo, y me pidió si por favor podía ponerla al tanto con las tareas. Accedí, por supuesto, pero estaba en estado shock.

Se despidió y cerró la puerta. Sin embargo, me quedé ahí parado durante diez minutos, o tal vez más tiempo, observando la ventana superior que daba a su cuarto, tratando de volver a la normalidad. Estaba aturdido.

La comprendía, sabía lo que era sentirse solo, lo que se sentía perder a un ser tan querido como un padre, una madre, o a ambos. Entendía lo que era querer llorar hasta desvanecerse, hasta quedar seco, pensar que no volverías a llorar en tu vida...

Mientras caminaba hacia ningún lado, pensé en la flor. ¿Quería una flor para sus difuntos padres? ¿Acaso obtener esa flor había sido el último deseo de alguno de ellos?

Apenas media hora después de caminar en círculos, y verme nuevamente en la puerta de su casa me di cuenta porque necesitaba tanto tener esa flor, porqué recurrió a Yuuko-san para algo como eso. De seguro ella la quería para colocarla en sus tumbas.

Estaba a punto de estallar.

Toqué débilmente la puerta, escondiendo mi cara para que ella no pudiera ver como mi tristeza se asomaba. Para mi sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta. Entre y la cerré suavemente a mis espaldas. Subí lentamente las escaleras, que terminaban súbitamente en la puerta de su habitación. Entré sin pensármelo dos veces. Ella estaba tendida en la cama, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Me observó por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, con una expresión extraña, mezcla de confusión y tristeza. Esa mirada fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Me senté a su lado, la abracé y comenzamos a llorar juntos. No la quería dejar sola en un momento como ése. No, no era sólo que no quería. No podía dejar que afrontara esto sola.

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, y ahí estábamos, llorando a más no poder. Tan solos y a la vez tan acompañados.


End file.
